


【柱斑】【镜扉】千手兄弟养猫

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 猫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 柱间：我爱猫猫。扉间：猫，爱我。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Kagami /Senju Tobirama, 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 宇智波镜/千手扉间, 柱斑, 镜扉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【柱斑】【镜扉】千手兄弟养猫

【有的猫那么丑，它的主人却那么自信】  
柱间捡回来一只流浪黑猫，细心饲养，没多久就沉迷吸猫。  
柱：扉间，你说为什么人类有漂亮的也有丑的，但猫咪却都这么可爱呢？  
扉：因为大哥你脸盲。

【不要打猫】  
鉴于挠人乱跑打翻食物种种恶习，柱间决定要教训斑猫，两巴掌扇在黑猫圆润的屁股上，激起一阵肉浪，斑猫竟然主动撅起臀部摇摆尾巴喵喵叫。  
它发情了。

【傻猫咪】  
柱间看着自己的黑猫斑在玩弄小虫子，把它们捞起来又拍在地上，让它们跑远又拖回来，将它们用爪子推得团团转，没完没了地追逐直到它们筋疲力尽才杀掉……其实柱间也想对斑做一样的事情，但柱间是人类，是高等动物，他忍住了。  
斑猫大概不知道，只要人类有恶意，它的下场并不会比自己爪子下面的小虫好多少。  
柱间的猫咪残忍又天真，它残忍地咬碎了虫子的头，又天真地来找比自己大十几倍的另一个物种撒娇，丝毫不知道人类一点都不可信。

【柱间晒猫】  
柱间自从养了斑猫，每天都给弟弟扉间发照片晒猫。  
有时候是一双多毛粗腿，趾缝间还夹着猫砂的黑肉垫：“扉间扉间，你看我捏斑斑肉肉的小jiojio。”  
有时候是带血痕的手背：“扉间扉间，你看斑斑好温柔，这次洗澡都没有咬穿我的手。”  
扉间看不出又肥又凶的大黑猫有什么好，情人眼里出兄弟，柱间和他的丑猫之间仿佛透着一股子革命友谊，扉间吐槽了几次也拦不住他秀猫，干脆屏蔽了大哥眼不见为净。  
柱间还是孜孜不倦地每日晒猫，扉间不理，柱间也不生气，他开始把斑猫的照片发到网上，秀给更多人看。有人给他点赞评论，有人质疑他的审美，还有人建议他开个话题“斑猫受害者联盟”。虽然正面评价不多，但柱间依旧很满足。  
只要自己努力安利，总有一天其他人也能发现斑斑的可爱之处。

一切都在某一刻发生了转机，这天柱间蹲马桶的时候，一如既往地拍了斑的照片，配上文字：“斑好粘人哦，我走到哪里都跟着，一副想要守护我的样子，就连我去卫生间都呆在旁边，它一定是害怕我掉到厕所里吧，好暖心。亲亲抱抱么么哒～ ”  
没多久，他的转评消息突然暴涨，一个小时后，贴吧、论坛、tui特、微bo、消息群、line……所有隐私和不隐私的社交软件都疯传了他的晒猫图。  
柱间很骄傲。他成功了，大家终于看到斑猫美好的地方了，自己果然养了一只很棒的猫。  
就在这时，他接到了弟弟的电话。  
“大哥你在干什么！？你看到网上都在疯传你的照片了吗？”  
“看到了，怎么了呀？斑是不是很可爱。”  
“我的错，我就不该屏蔽你！快删掉！”扉间在电话里都要破音了：“你把你那根巨大的‘逗猫棒’也拍进去了！”

【黑猫寄养】  
柱间养了一只黑猫，出差只好拜托弟弟照顾，不时用视频交流。  
一开始的几天，黑猫爱答不理，见人就跑，还对拿着手机录像的扉间哈气。  
过了一周左右，视频里的弟弟开始逗猫了，柱间欣慰。  
过了两周，猫咪让摸了，柱间更是高兴。  
第三周，黑猫已经趴在扉间的大腿上咕噜咕噜，扉间也一改态度，表示养猫蛮有乐趣的。柱间得意得不行，说：“早就告诉你了斑斑超可爱的！”

一个月的出差期结束，柱间欢天喜地到弟弟家，准备把小温柔接回去。  
开门看到扉间坐在沙发上对黑猫又摸又抱，恋恋不舍。  
奇怪，太奇怪了，柱间走近了一看，这根本不是自己的猫！  
“我的斑猫是长毛猫！而且毛毛也不是卷的！而且比它凶十倍！”柱间大叫：“你养错猫了！”  
“怎么会，黑猫不都长得差不多么？”  
“不不不，扉间你从实招来，你对我的斑猫做了什么！？”

原来在柱间出差一周左右，扉间下楼买东西看到一只黑猫，修长漂亮的身体，明亮的红眼睛……肯定是哥哥的猫跑出来了，扉间二话不说，赶紧抱了回去。  
回到家扉间把它放在客厅就不管了，没多久，卧室里又走出来另一只黑猫。  
扉间大吃一惊，黑猫目瞪口呆，原来它根本没跑。  
两只猫打作一团，追得你死我活，顿时更分不清了，扉间根本没注意黑猫长什么样子，拿出手机来对比，唯一一张照片老哥拍照技术又模糊，焦距聚在“大逗猫棒”上，害他都集中不了注意力了。  
扉间那么忙，他可不打算养两只吃白饭的，都说猫咪有灵性，干脆打开门，看谁留下就养谁。  
其中一只嗖地一声就跑了，另一只喵喵地叫着，扉间试着摸摸它，竟然没反抗，甚至还有点委屈地蹭了蹭男人的手。  
扉间点心疼：果然被吓到了啊，所以才变得乖巧了好多。  
"抱歉认错了你，我会好好补偿的。"  
他把黑猫抱起来揉了揉脑袋，去厨房开了一罐最贵的罐头。

【扉间养猫】  
自从认错了斑，让大哥的宠物白白流浪了三周，扉间一直抱有愧疚。  
好在斑猫没丢，它在柱间家门口日夜哀嚎等待主人回来。主人出现后它赌气了很多天，最后还是在柱间天天奉送美味的罐头下屈服，回了家门。  
扉间听说后，也带着自己的黑猫和高级猫粮上门赔罪。

扉间门一开，斑猫猛地炸毛，吱溜一声钻到了沙发底下。露出个小脑袋对另一只黑猫哈气 。  
卷毛黑猫脚步迟疑，尾巴缠着扉间的腿咪咪叫，被抱起来进了房间。  
柱间被这场景震大了眼睛：“你就是这么带猫过来的？猫包呢？”  
“为什么要猫包？”  
“那牵引绳？”  
“那是给狗用的吧。”扉间理所当然地说：“我在前面走它自己会跟着，猫哪里用栓。”说完还顺手撸了撸卷毛猫的头顶。  
“神仙猫啊！”柱间兴奋地夸道。  
这话斑猫不爱听，柱间果然对自己不够真心，难怪被换了都不知道，渣渣人类。  
柱间试图把斑拖出来和扉间一样抱起来，结果手上被狠狠抓到，血立刻流了出来。柱间倒是不介意，继续谈笑自若：“斑，别生气了，扉间这不是来和你道歉了吗？”  
“又不是我赶走它，是它自己跑出去的，我好歹还喂了它一周呢。”扉间愤愤不平地想：大哥什么烂眼光，自己街上捡的猫都比它好10倍，从来不伸爪子，软软的肉垫摸起来可舒服了。  
扉间叹口气：“总之，对不起，大哥，是我不好，我买了最高级的猫粮和罐头给斑，原谅我吧。”  
“没事没事，”柱间摆摆手：“我也有错，没仔细看视频，扉间别责怪自己了。”  
斑突然窜出来，对柱间的脚后跟啃了一口，撒欢跑到别的房间了。  
扉间觉得，大哥和他的猫，至少有一个有病。

兄弟俩聊了会儿，柱间就被扉间怀里安静趴着的猫吸引了注意力：“它好乖啊，你给它取名字了吗？”  
“还没，我不确定要不要养他，我工作很忙，又没时间陪它……”黑猫抱紧了男人的胳膊，红眼睛可怜兮兮地望着他，扉间动摇了：“我……会给它个好名字的。”  
“那就是要养啦？”柱间兴奋。  
“我也是不得已。”扉间点点头，把猫抱到面前，直视它眼睛，认真地说道：“但要成为我家的猫，就要做好自我管理，不许挑食，晚睡早起，不要乱叫，我工作的时候不能打扰，还有要自己保持健康，生病、吃错东西、受伤的话我可不会管。”  
“扉间，你这是虐待，猫是有自己的天性的，你不能以人类的标准要求它。”  
“那应该如何？”  
“参考我和斑啊！”  
“……”  
黑猫也不知道听懂没有，乖乖巧巧的像只假猫。  
回家的路上，扉间还在想，自己怎么会答应养猫呢？本来他只是去问哥哥要不要收留第二只而已，居然最后变成了自己养，太大意了。  
“喵～”卷毛猫亦步亦趋地跟在脚边，主动抬起脑袋蹭他的裤子，红眼睛像镜子一样反射出扉间严肃的脸。  
男人只好蹲下身捏捏它的耳朵：“你还蛮可爱的，以后就叫镜吧。”

一个月后，柱间觉得之前的“晒猫”风波大概平息了，木叶菩萨重回了网民的交际圈，决定重开博客，没想到竟然收到了系统的推送。  
“新星人气主播千手扉间，关注他，教你科学养猫。”

THE END


End file.
